Game Bound
by Marcy Pan
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are known as the "fake" star crossed lovers of district 12, but hiding in the shadows, is the real and true star crossed lovers of district 2.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to District 2

**Welcome to my very first fanfiction story! I'm new to this website so if there are any technical difficulties it's not my fault! Please review my storuies and know it really means alot to me when you do. Hope you enjoy and I will be taking ideas :) **

* * *

CLOVE's POV

I wake to the sunshine pulling open my eyelids. I hobble out of bed and brush out my hair, and the rest. I head for the training center, but before I walk out the door, my mother throws the backpack at me. "Don't forget your sharp objects! I hope you don't mind i used them to cut up tonight's dinner!" They're throwing knives, and yes. I do mind that mother used them for dinner. Ignoring what horrible things she could have done to them, I rush out to the training center, and now I will be late. Thanks again Mom.

The sun refuses to rise so I walk in the freezing dusk, and I only think of the upside to this situation. Cato. My training partner, best friend, and crush. I'll be the first to admit Cato's not like other guys. He's special. Don't ask me why, but I always hope that someday we'll think of each other in different ways. Almost like relationship different. I shake the thoughts out of my head. What am I thinking? I'm tired so my imagination is getting in the way again. Cato doesn't like me. I don't think he ever will. Many dreams were crushed in the past few seconds of thinking, and I shove open the doors of the training center. Small children fight in the hallway, and Gardenia, the training director, breaks them up. I walk over to the knife throwing station and sent a knife whizzing by Cato, and piercing the dummy's heart. "Good shot Fuhrman." he says acting like an expert. "I bet you couldn't do that if you tried." I say snobishly. He smirks and says, "Well we'll just see about that!" He yanks a knife from my belt and sends it hitting the wall, inches away from the dummy's head. "Better luck next time expert." I say sarcastically. He hacks up a dummy with his sword and looks over to me, acting cool. I only roll my eyes and smile. There's always been competition between me and Cato, but I never learned to accept he was older, and stronger. Just because I'm small doesn't make me weak.

I am Clove Fuhrman and I'm not going to be beaten.

After several hours of shooting, throwing, and climbing, I head off, to get ready for the reaping. I pick up the pace when I see the sky. It's noon, already? I never got the chance to even say goodbye. What does it matter? I'll see him later. Cato is 18, so he will be volunteering for the 74th annual hunger games. I try to avoid the topic whenever he's around, because I don't think he's very excited about it. Whenever I ask him, he never answers. What will you wear? What will you show the game makers? Are you ready? Never an answer. It always makes him feel so much better when I just ignore it. Clove? Drop the subject.

I walk in the door and dress in a beautiful white dress. It's very... Puffy, fun, exciting. Maybe to little girls, but it's strapless and falls to the floor in the back and comes up to my knees in the front. It's the mullet of the reaping. My mom curls my hair and adds makeup to my face. I hate this part. She scrapes the glitter across my face, making my cheeks red and my face irritated. I look in the mirror to see I look like a doll. "It's beautiful" I lie. I see the joy on my mother's face when I smile, a sad smile. Knowing that after this morning, I won't see Cato for a long time. I know Cato can win, and I will support him all the way through it. He says he already has his plan, ride with the careers for as long as possible, then cut them down at night. It's a simple plan, really, but it's not the safest. It never is.

I line up to get my finger pricked, but when I see Cato, the pain feels lighter. I stand with the other 16 year old girls, and I see Cato staring at me. _You ready? _I mouth to him. I wait for an answer but like always, he doesn't return it. He looks at his feet and stares at the stage, ready for Ms. Sevvy Myers to draw the lucky soul Cato will volunteer for.

Out comes Sevvy wearing her bright pink peacock dress, more colorful than any of the other escorts I swear. "Welcome Welcome to the reaping for the 74th annual Hunger Games!" She applauds but no one joins her. "Now may we appreciate a video all the way from the Capitol!" She points the the screen and a video plays, followed by the anthem. I look at Cato and he pretends to point a gun at his head. I giggle and a chill goes down my spine as Sevvy says, "Gentlemen first!" Don't ask me why boys go first, it's a tradition for the career districts' boys will be reaped first. Hey, I just told you why.

Sevvy's pink dyed hand reaches into the bowl of names, and she yanks a sheet of paper from the pile. "Lukas McClever!" I hear total silence for a few seconds as I see a shaky hand go up. "I volunteer!" Cato says in a strong voice. I smile at Cato's courage, because I could feel he was having a rough time with his sick little sister. Cayta Ludwig, she has Cato's eyes and smile. They're almost like the same person, or a smaller more female version of him. I enjoy watching over her when Cato's away, because I'm comfortable around the Ludwigs. My mind has dozed off when I hear Sevvy call the female tribute.

"Clove Fuhrman!"


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Capitol

CATO's POV

No, Clove no it can't be! Why now? Why did it have to be my year out of all of them why?! Ok calm down Cato, it's not like you're going to lose, but losing Clove to the games? Never. I couldn't let her slip through my fingers. To be completely honest, I was never thrilled about the idea of being locked in an arena, forced to fight for my life. And to be even more honest, I've always been dreading this day. All the questions, will I survive? If not how long will I survive? What will happen if you win? How will you change? I can't take it, but losing Clove to the games, will make me lose my mind. She can't die, I'm doing this for her, and me. "District 2's male and female tributes! Cato Ludwig! And Clove Fuhrman!" I swallow hard, sweating. Alot. "Alright you two shake hands!" I reach for Clove's hand, and we shake. Her normal warm brown eyes, and the smile that made me feel safe, is gone. And it's never coming back.

We're shoved into the justice building, and for a while, I wait. Feeling the soft, velvet cushions, and gold satin blankets. Just as I'm about to drift to sleep, the door opens, revealing my mother in the door way. She runs up to give me a hug, and she has a sad smile on her face. "I understand you have feelings for this girl, but sweet heart, I know it's tempting, but she's not worth it." "What?" I can't believe the words that are coming out of her mouth.

"Don't die for her!"

"If I don't I wont be happy!"

"Maybe not but if you don't Cayta will die!"

I stare at her and think. Cayta is sick, really sick, and if I don't return to her, she'll die. I look at my feet. My mother is right. I have to win, not for her, not for Clove, but for Cayta. "Fine." I say disappointed. She smiles at me with relief. "Thank goodness!" I start to think, my mother doesn't want me because she loves me, she wants me because she loves Cayta. A chill runs down my back. Well, who doesn't love Cayta? She's sweet to everyone, and she's the most adorable little girl in the world. The peace keepers take my mother out the door. She didn't hug me, or kiss me, or even say she loved me. I'm like the mailman, sent to get medicine for my sister by putting my life on the line. Now come to think of it, my mother only wanted me to win for the money. "We'll live in a mansion!" She would say. All that training, for money, and she didn't even care if something completely wrong happens to me. No care, and more money. That's the definition of district 2.

All of a sudden, Cayta rushes through the door. "Cayta! You're supposed to be in bed!" I try to shove her out the door. "I can't miss you before you go!" Makes no sense, but sweet. "You'll see me in a few weeks tops!" "You can't go!" She blurts out. My eyes widen. "Don't go for me." "I have to, you're sick." She looks at the ground. "Promise you'll come back?" "I pinky promise." She smiles and shakes my pinky with hers. Her skin is deathly pale and she wobbles in her walk. "But you got to promise to hold on!" She nods and falls asleep on my lap. "I promise." She yawns. The peacekeepers carry her out and I'm left alone. No one else comes and we're loaded on the train. Photographers and reporters from the capitol swarm us asking me and Clove questions. "Do you think you will win the Hunger Games?" "Do you have any kind of connection with your district partner?" "What will be your plan in the arena?"

"Just SHUT UP will you?!" The reporters back off and give me peace to my cabin on the train.

Worst day ever.

I skip the shower and nap and go straight to the dining hall. On my way there, I run into Clove. No really, I ran into her and she fell to the floor. "Are you ok?" I ask pulling her up. She doesn't say a word to me and walks to the dining hall as well. What's her problem? I didn't cause this. I follow her and say, "I didn't cause this! So don't be mad at me!" Her face loosens. "It's not you Cato, I..." She can't find the words to say and I relax too. "Then why are you being so stiff around me?" She sighs. "Cato I wish I could tell you." Her face is inches away from mine and I'm prepared to kiss her, when she pulls away and rushes to the dining hall. There's something with her, and it's not working for me.

We sit next to Sevvy and she introduces us to our mentors. "Clove, Cato? I'd like to introduce you your mentors, Brutus and Enobaria!" I immediately notice Enobaria's extremely sharp teeth. Like a shark, only more frightning."Nice to meet you." Brutus says. Clove shakes his hand and I immediately stare at him. I have feelings for Clove ok? There I said it. I've always loved her, and I intend on telling her that.

We watch the recording of the reaping and I see district 1 comes up first. A tall perky blonde skips up to the stage followed by a muscular, odd looking rich kid. I'm not a fan of district 1, they always back stabbed us, literally, when district 2 didn't win. I see ours comes up next. I walk confidently up to the stage, different than what I thought I did. Then, Clove, as beautiful as ever shakily walks up and I could see her blushing as she looks at me. I start eating until district 11 comes up. There's a small 12 year old girl that no one dares volunteer for. I enrage that they would just let her die instead of donating their own lives. But on the other hand, there's a big, tall muscular boy, he may be a good addition to the career team.

My expression turns cold as I see district 12's tributes. There's a girl, who volunteered for her little sister, and it's surprising because district 12 is the district I'd least expect to have volunteers. The male is a blonde girly boy with a strange muscular feature. We're thrown back in our seats as I hear Sevvy say, "Welcome to the Capitol!"

* * *

**Hey Everyone thanks for reading! Here's a nice long chapter for you and sorry for any confusion because this is my first story! Please review and tell me what you think! And please tell me some tips on how to use this website I'm kind of new!**


	3. Chapter 3: Roman Outfitters

CLOVE's POV

I know, I know what you're thinking. What's my secret and why can't I tell Cato? Well it was at the justice building. I was waiting for my mom to walk through the door, but she never came. Instead, Ms. Ludwig came. I stood up, and said. "Ms. Ludwig?" She smiled at me. "Clove dear, I know we don't know eachother, but I know you have feelings for Cato." My eyes widen. "How did you..." "I know your mother dear, but when I said your name, she said, 'Who?'"I look at my feet. How could my own mother not remember my own name? "You know Cayta, and she's really sick, and the only way for her to survive is..." "For me to die?" she nods her head. "Please, send Cato home! For Cayta!" I realized that Ms. Ludwig didn't care for Cato's safety at all, she just wanted Cayta! But I understand, Cayta must be saved, because I'm 16, and she's 10."Oh, ok." I felt like I wasn't even a person! Ms. Ludwig's trying to tell me to die, and keep Cato alive.

After that, she left, and I cried a little.

We're shoved out of the train and there are lights flashing from cameras, and reporters shout at us. "Welcome to the Capitol!" Sevvy shouts over the yelling. We're rushed quickly into a large building, and we go to our stylists first.

They wax my body, but I learned not to flinch. After being styled, and plucked, and brushed. I'm taken to my stylist, Gardenia, and we talk, about the weirdest fashion on the planet. She says in a VERY heavy capitol accent, "You must think big! Armour for tough district muscely people!" I try to keep up with her ideas, but she goes so fast. I ignore her comments on my flaws and just focus on the plans. Her hand writing is so sloppy I just stare out the window for the next hour. When she gets the costumes all ready, she dresses me in roman armour, with bronze feathers coming off the neck, and my helmet has wings on it similar to me chest plate. I see Cato is wearing a similar outfit. "Looking good!" I blush and say, "You look the same." I see the tributes from 1, I recognize their faces from the video. "Maybe we should meet our new allies." I convince Cato and immediately the girls squeaks, "Hey I'm Glimmer!" Her leg kicks the air and I roll my eyes. Her district partner I catch is staring at me and I start a conversation. "So this is Cato and I'm Clove." The boy reaches for my hand and shakes it. "I'm Marvel." Then Glimmer gets in Cato's face. "I'm Glimmer!" "Yes you already said that." Cato says. Glimmer shrugs and smiles again.

"Oh I forgot to introduce Seana and Isaac!" Glimmer giggles showing us the tributes for district 4. Seana rolls her eyes at Glimmer and I giggle at the sight of it. Glimmer shoots me a look and he holds onto Cato's shoulder and rests her head on his chest. My face starts to get hot and I pull Cato back to the chariot. "Come on Cato it's almost time for the opening ceremony. The chariots pull out and I see district 1's fluffy pink costume shimmering in the lights, and our armour bounces the light off of the bronze plate.

I can hear the people chant our names, and the feeling is good, until district 12 pulls out. "They're literally on fire Cato." I whisper. He doesn't answer and I see him looking at Glimmer, not even paying attention to the "Girl On Fire." I hit his arm and he snaps at me.

"What?!"

"Stop staring at Glimmer!"

"I wasn't!"

I roll my eyes and president snow gives a speech. I keep staring at the girl from 12, and I wobble as the chariots start to move. Cato catches me and I smile at him, but then it fades away as quickly as it starts. I look down. "What's wrong?" I have to die in a few days because of your mother that's what! I didn't say it, but it's nice to yell on the inside too.

I wash off all of the makeup and out of the corner of my eye I see Cato and I jump. "Cato I told you not to do that!" I yell. He smiles and holds my shoulders. "Now tell me, what's on your mind?" I pull away and he holds my wrist. "What is it?" I yank away from him. "I just don't want to talk about it!" He looks hurt and I let him hold me again. "I'm sorry, it's just a little complicated right now."

"Then tell me I can help you!" I look down, and he guides my chin so my eyes meet his. "No. Just forget about it." "I can't!" I look into his light blue eyes, but now stiffining in concern. "Tell me what happened, what happened does it have something to do with my mom?" He must know his mom well, but I can't tell him his mom told me to die for him, I can't destroy his family, and Cayta deserves to live more than I do. "No it doesn't. Goodnight Cato." I shove him out the door and shut the door.

I slide to the ground and put my head in my hands. "I have to protect Cayta by protecting Cato, which means I have to die."

* * *

**Here's the next chapter! It's not as long but I promise it will be longer in the next chapter! Next chapter will be up tomorrow and please review! More Clato soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: More Than Just Training

CATO's POV

I stare at the ceiling, wondering. Why can't Clove tell me what she needs to tell me? What is it? I try to put the pieces together and I think. I ask Clove if it has something to do with my mother. She says no, after hesitating for about a minute before she shoves me out the door. Obviously my mom is a factor. Then, that's it! The rest was told by my mom! Clove is upset because my mom knows she has feelings for me, and to keep me alive to save Cayta. Now I understand. I'm confusing myself.

I wake and get ready for training. A black shirt with a two stitched onto the shoulders and back. I walk out and run into Clove, but she ignores me and keeps walking. "I'm dying to know!"

"Leave me alone!" She shouts and her walk turns into a run. I jog a little bit but I let her go. She needs space and I need mine. I take the elevator long after Clove does and I see everyone has already started. She snaps at me, "You're late!" I march to the sword station and I see no other than Glimmer, skip her way over to me. "Ooh, fashionably late! I like it!" I back away from her as she tries to snuggle up to my chest. "I prefer not…" She takes my shoulder. "Come on Cato! Have you seen my archery skills yet?" Oh boy. She takes a bow and shoots it right next to the dummy's head. "Good job you hit their pet parrot!" She giggles taking the insult as a joke. "I can do so much better." She shoots, another miss. I let out a little laugh, and she starts laughing too. "I love you!" she blurts out. My eyes widen. "I said that too early!" I nod. Yeah, VERY early.

"Listen Cato, I like you a lot…"

"No Glimmer look, we can be friends but…"

After that she does the unthinkable. She kisses me. I push her off. "Look! Our first kiss!" She comes in for more but I stare at her, waiting for an answer to pop into my head. She kisses me again but she holds me in the position so I can't escape. I finally break away and yell, "What was THAT for?"

"I don't know." She shrugs and smiles. In horror I dare look towards the knife throwing station, and I sigh to the relief that Clove isn't there, but I freeze when I hear her voice. "Checking if I'm there to see huh Cato?" I spin around, and Clove gives me an evil smile that fades away in half a second. "Have fun you two." She says sarcastically and storms off. What did I just do?

CLOVE's POV

I fight back the tears about to flood my eyes. Stop it Clove, you're a career you don't need Cato, but I need to protect Cayta. Cayta, why did you have to be sick? No matter how much I hate your brother, I have to protect him, then die. Why did it have to be like that? I'm torn between the little sick 12 year old girl I think of as my own little sister, and my own life. I choose Cayta.

We're called to our private stations for our evaluations, and since we're district 2, there will be less time to be awkward. "How's things with Glimmer?" I ask."Ok it's not like that she kissed me!" "Yay you admitted you two kissed. "You're mad at me anyway and it would be so much easier if you could just tell me!" His eyes I swear have little flames in them. "I know my mother told you something!" It turns into a yelling fight and I immediately feel bad. I'm jealous and mad, so maybe I should apologize now. "Cato I…" Right before I can say the rest…

"Clove to the training center please."

"Good luck."

"Cato listen…"

"Just go!"

I run into the training room and I say, "Clove Fuhrman?" I grab knives and throw a handful, hitting every target perfectly. Not enough, I grab a bow and shoot knives from it. One by one the dummies are hit. Still not enough, I think. I combine all of my strengths and throw and shoot spears, arrows, and knives in an order to write my name. "Thank you Clove you may be excused." I nod and hope I've done well enough. I bite my nails and hope for the best."

I sit with Brutus, Enobaria, Sevvy, and Cato to find out the scores to our training sessions. "Cato I need to apol…" He cuts me off. "No need to apologize it's all my fault I'm asking you very personal questions." I smile, "No it has nothing to do with you!" He holds my hand and grips it tightly and the scores come on. "Alright now we start with Marvel with a score of…" Who cares? I look up at Cato, as he rests my head in his lap. "Cato and Clove with scores of 10!" We high five and we all cheer. Everyone hushes when district 12 comes on. "Peeta with a score of 8!" Good for 12, but we can get highest score again! "And Katniss with a score of, 11!" "What?!" everyone screams simultaneously. Cato stands and jogs into his room and slams the door. "Cato!" I snap for his temper, then I see myself walk into his room.

"I think it's time we talked."

"About what?!"

"About us!" I scream.

* * *

**Ok so maybe it's not any longer but the Clato's heating up and more by tomorrow! Please review because so far I'm only seeing one so it would mean A LOT is you did.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Kiss

Paste your do

CLOVE's POV

Let's see what happened? Oh yeah I'm screaming Cato's head off. "You're way too clingy Cato!" He stands. "I'm clingy?! Look who's talking!" "When have I ever been clingy? All I'm trying to do is ignore your comments about my behavior!" We yell for what seems like hours when it starts to die down. "Cato you see, it's not important enough for you of all people to know." He grips my hand. "I don't see why." I check the clock, it's nearly midnight. "Oh no…" I say. 11:59, Cato looks confused, and when it turns into midnight, I'm supposed to kiss someone. I promised my friend that if I ever go into the hunger games, she dared me to kiss anyone at midnight before the arena, good thing that's not tonight.

"Cato we should get some sleep and get ready, big day tomorrow." His eyebrows rise. "Yep, big day." I exit and slowly close the door. Cato is less irritated now that I calmed him down, and everyone else went to bed. I slowly slip into my own bed and sleep. Interviews, what on earth will I do?

We wake the next day to breakfast, and training. Not fighting kind of training, like, personalities. Enobaria works with us as we talk about how to get sponsors. "Since you are district 2, Cato must be fierce and bloodthirsty!" He smile, but her sharp teeth glare when she says, 'bloodthirsty' so it sent chills down my back. "What do I do?" I ask. "Oh Clove, you can be, um…" I look at her for a minute. "I don't know whatever you want I guess." I frown and look at Cato. 'Is she even trying?' I mouth. He shrugs and silently giggles. "Clove Gardenia would like to meet with you to discuss your dress." Oh yay, more dress up with Gardenia. Maybe that's what I can be, sarcastic. Yay I'm one step closer to a good long, short life. I walk down the hall and pry open Gardenia's door. "You wanted to see me?" I ask. She nods. "Yes Clove, you, you look so beautiful today!" I smile. "Thanks." "Sit, now here is the dress you shall be wearing!" She brings out a big, puffy salmon colored strapless dress."It's beautiful!" I say. I slip it on and it fits perfectly. "You look ten thousand times more beautiful than you ever looked before!" She screams sounding very enthusiastic.

My prep team plays around with my hair and makeup, until the perfect color is lit up on my face. My hair is tied up so I have a bun on the top of my head, and the rest of my hair is falling down my back. Through the glass I see Glimmer in her short, pink fluffy strapless dress prancing around about how "pretty" she looks. I see Marvel catches sight of me and his attention turns mostly on me, then back to Glimmer. He rolls his eyes and winks at me. I knit my eyebrows and I see Cato in the other room. He has on a black suit, or tux type of thing with silver, silk streaks of grey run down the edges. He catches sight of me in the dress and smiles. I smile back.

After hours of doing nothing I come back down from the penthouse and get changed. Gardenia leads me to the hallway for the interviews and we wait. Glimmer goes up first and doesn't stop squealing and giggling every word that comes out of her mouth. I know she's trying to win the crowd over with looks and beauty, and it seems to be working. After she leaves, Marvel walks up and acts a bit quirky and weird. He lets his tongue fly around sometimes and he likes to fidget in his seat a lot. After a few minutes of this Caesar asks him, "Marvel, are you ok?" He nods. "Better than ever, just being weird. That's all." The crowd bursts into laughter and he leaves the stage. It's my turn, yikes. I walk up holding my dress and Caesar kisses my hand. "Clove darling, how are you?" "I'm good Caesar how are you?" "I'm doing great I'm glad you asked." I smile and he asks me on my impression on the lamb stew. "It's amazing I hope that's put in the arena." He laughs. "If you're lucky maybe it will be." "Thank you I appreciate it!" He smiles, then his expression turns serious. "Now tell me, what do you like about your district partner?" What an odd question, what do I like about Cato? "Cato is really strong, brave, bloodthirsty, and always has been ever since the day we met! And Caesar, that was a long time!" He nods. "And do you have any connection with him?" These questions are getting weirder and weirder. "Listen Caesar, Cato's a great guy, and I think he will be doing great in the arena!" "That didn't answer my question." Caesar repeats.

"Clove what is up between you and Cato?" I see Cato backstage shaking his head. "Nothing, nothing at all we're just friends." I glance back at Cato and he gives me a thumbs up. "Well Clove that's all the time we have for right now so everyone a big round of applause for Clove!" The audience cheers and I leave the stage, sweating up my dress. It's over, and now I watch Cato do his interview. "It's always been the greatest honor in my district to come home from the hunger games, and bring honor to my family, so everyone I meet will be cut down!" The audience cheers and Caesar says, "That's what they want to hear!" He laughs and I leave before his interview is over.

I take a shower and dress in my laid out flannel pajamas. I see the clock, 11:30. It's almost midnight and I haven't decided who to kiss. I think I'll kiss Cato, only for Lilac. She died last hunger games and the night before the arena she kissed her district partner. They lasted until the end, but in the final 3, she was cut down by a girl from district 1. I will never be able to un-see that moment, and now I have to honor the tradition.

Catwalks in the door and I check the clock. 11:55. I walk over to him with my eye on the time. "How was the interview?" "You didn't stay?" He asks smiling. "I had to go." I make up an excuse. I hold his wrists as I see the clock says 11:58. I drag him up to the roof, where Lilac kissed her district partner Liam. I bring a watch and my walk becomes a run. 11:59. The elevator door opens and I bring him out under the moonlight. "What are you…?" He trails off and it turns into midnight. I grab the collar of his shirt and I press his lips against mine. We kiss, right at midnight like I swore to Lilac, and I can swear that she's one of those little stars in the sky, smiling at me because I didn't forget about our deal. I smile at the sky and I whisper. "I didn't forget."

* * *

**Sorry all my chapters are short! I owe you all 5 super long chapters, I just need to find the time and remember it's faster to read than write. Please review because I only got 1 since this has been posted and it's really tearing me down. Chapter 6 tomorrow the arena is near!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Arena

CATO's POV

I see Gardenia walking Clove to her launch pad, and I think of the kiss, did she really mean it? I guess I'll never know, because the next time I see her, we'll be fighting to the death on national television. I see Enobaria and Brutus are waiting for me and I step into the room. The door closes. "Cato we want you to know that you can't win." I knit my eyebrows. "What do you…" "Cato sweet heart, the capitol loves you! You're a success to everyone you meet!" "The why can't I win?" They look at each other and sigh. "Because they love the girl on fire more!" Brutus yells. Enobaria calms him down and he leaves the room. "Cato I know it seems rough, but the only way to win, is to lose." I get extremely confused. "The capitol will hate you for winning! Millions of dollars will be lost! Bets Cato! They're not betting for you!" I look at my feet. "I don't care I'm doing this for Cayta!" She stops me. "You'll be dead way before you make it home. Try to keep yourself alive for as long as you can to keep the show running, but this conversation never happened." I step into the glass tube and I hear the announcer. "10 seconds until launch." I press my hands against the glass and Enobaria shows her extremely sharp teeth at me again, and mouths, _Never._

We're lifted into what seems like a beautiful biome. There's water, a forest, and a plain surrounds the blinding cornucopia. I see a hologram above the golden metal, and it counts down. 30, 29, 28, 27… I inspect the goodies at the cornucopia and count. A sword for me, Glimmer's silver bow and arrows, a spear for Marvel, and a small vest, packed with knives especially designed for Clove. Where is Clove? I look around, then I see her all the way across the plain to the other side. Glimmer's at my side and she blows me a kiss. I look away and focus on the clock. 19, 18, 17, 16… Come on you're going so slow! I think about going early until I remember there are mines planted everywhere, and if I take one step before I'm supposed to, I'd be blown to sky high. What was I thinking? I see my foot almost touching the ground and I pull it back in. No! I yell at it in my mind. You I go, you're going with me! The mines seem deadly enough to kill someone as big as the kid from 4 last year, at 6' 7", he was blown to bits and stained the cornucopia before he ever got a chance. He was supposed to win and got a score of a perfect 12! All blown away in one step at the wrong time.

10, 9, 8… I feel my palms get sweaty, and I wipe the sweat from my forehead. 7, 6, 5… I breathe hard and I look at Clove again, making sure she was still there. I can tell the pressure is gaining weight on my shoulders, and I think of what Enobaria said. Why would the capitol take down the victor? It's silly, and Enobaria doesn't know what she's saying. Most previous victors have been changed by the games, and they may drive some people mad, so I focus on Cayta. She needs me, what would happen if I died? Would she live? Probably not. I almost start to cry when I hear the ring in my ears. 3, 2 1! I dash into the cornucopia and immediately grab my sword. Before going crazy with the sword and hacking and slashing all my enemies, I focus on finding the careers. "Cato!" I hear someone scream. Clove! I run to her voice when I see Glimmer. The boy from district 3 has pounced on her. I pull him off of her and I cut him in the stomach. He falls and I see Clove try to go after Katniss, the girl on fire herself. "Clove!" I yell getting her attention. She realizes it's not worth it and we find Marvel. Clove makes a few kills on the way there.

A chill runs down my back as I see Marvel cut down a kid with a spear. We all start killing people as we go along and I see a knife wedge into Clove's arm. She cries in pain as she pulls it out, flushes with rage, and throws it through the heart of its owner."Are you ok?" I ask grabbing her arm. She screams and shakes me off. "I'm fine!" After all the remaining tributes are dead, we grab the last of the things. We each get two back packs and start walking towards the forest. I look back at the cornucopia to see maybe eight tributes, dead in the first hour of the games. Clove holds onto my arm and I see the grip tighten on Marvel's spear as Glimmer does too. I think it's pretty clear. Marvel likes Glimmer. Marvel and Glimmer are made for each other, why can't they just leave Clove and I alone? I push off Glimmer and Marvel's face loosens. After we all get tired, we decide to take a look at what we got. In my back packs I have a water bottle, empty of course. A bag of crackers and meat, a sleeping bag, night vision glasses, and pills. If only I could send these back home.

I see everyone else got pretty much the same thing, except I was the only one that got pills. "Hey guys? Did you guys get something I anyone else didn't?" Glimmer stands in amazement and holds up a golden bracelet.

"I got a golden bracelet!" We all look at her with mixed expressions. "You got a what?"Clove says not looking impressed at all. "It's not going to help us so we might as well look for other things." I say. Clove digs in her backpack and finds an apple, except it's a bright gold, like the cornucopia. "I got an apple!" She calls.

"Cool what does it do?" Marvel asks. Clove smiles and says, "It's an apple what do you think it does?" Glimmer gets in the way and says, "Marvel will you come with me for a moment?" She drags him away and I get Clove. "Those two are in love!" I say. She nods and we hug. "It's one big happy family!" I stop her. "Wait, to be a one, does that mean we have to be a couple?" I say. She shrugs. "Well, yeah! You didn't think there was anything between us? This whole time. The hugging, the kiss! None of that meant anything to you?" I don't know what to say. This is what Sam warned me about. He'd say that relationships are all about feelings. I don't blame him for my lack of appreciation of his advice. Apparently I have to die anyway which isn't going to make much of a conversation. "Of course it does!" I say. She still looks hurt. Everything that had just happened. She thinks I didn't know what it meant. That must've really cut her deep. Who am I to judge us? "Clove really I did feel it!" She just looks at me with a sad face. She's about to speak when Glimmer and Marvel bust through the bushes. "Shall we?" Marvel asks. Glimmer smiles and takes his hand. We tag along as we move towards a girl's campfire.

We are about to come in with weapons ready when the lover boy from district 12 shows up. In the interviews, Peeta said he loved Katniss, which put a bit of a twist into it. I can tell he's faking it. Who announces their love on national television in the hunger games? It's planned. It's always planned.

"Watcha doing here? Lover boy!" Clove says. He is unarmed, and holds his hands up in surrender. "P-please. I just want to live!" The tip of my blade presses up against Lover boy's chin and he starts to panic. "I can tell you where Katniss is!" Our eyes widen. The girl on fire. The lover boy's girlfriend. The girl from 12 that scored an 11 in training. Clove and I smile. Our blades still pointing at Lover boy's face, we let him join. "We'll kill him later." I say to Clove quietly. We run into the girl's campfire and I strike her down. There is no cannon though. "Why is there no cannon?" I ask. "Are you sure you finished her off?" Clove asks. "Of course I did!" "Ok! I'll go back and finish her off." Peeta says. Glimmer pulls me aside. "Why do we have to keep him?" "He'll lead us to the girl, and then we'll kill him." Glimmer rolls her eyes. "Well you better be right." What happened to take an insult like a joke Glimmer? Or bubbly all over me Glimmer? Not that I want her back, but this Glimmer isn't as nice to me. I look at Clove then I hear the cannon fire. Peeta rushes back to us. "She wasn't dead, but she is now."

"I was sure she was dead!" I said. Clove takes me by the shoulders and we go back to our campsite. As we walk, I tell Clove something. "You know I have feelings for you, right?" She nods. "I've known that for a while actually." I can see her cheeks turning into a rosy pink and I put my arm around her as we lean up against the tree. "How's it going?" I ask. She laughs and admits. "I'm doing fine." We both make pointless conversations until another tribute pops in. She's from district 4, I remember her from the training room. She has red hair that is almost always brushed out, and she has dark green eyes. "Who are you?" Glimmer asks pointing an arrow to her face. The girl only laughs and whistles. Maybe four other tributes surround us and they're all armed with frightening looking weapons. "Watcha got there?" I ask pointing at some kid with a spiky looking knife. He threatens to jab me when I scoot back. We careers are surrounded by un-wealthy district tributes. We can take them.

One holds Glimmer by the neck and threatens to stab her face. "I'm not afraid of you!" the red head says sternly. One boy whispers into her ear, and he looks at me funny. "We will keep you alive, only for a short amount of time." Keep us alive? It's like we're prisoners, we are not being held captive at our own camp. "Who are you?" Clove asks. A knife is held against her neck and I jump. "Someone's looking out for you 2." She says evilly as she sees me. Clove looks at me and collapses as the red head puts away her knife. "I'm Fuchsia, new leader of the careers. We all look at each other and think she's crazy. We look at Fuchsia and laugh. "You? A career?! Please!" Clove cracks up. Enraged by Clove's comment, Fuchsia lunges at her and punches her injured arm. "Ow! Stop!" She yells. Clove cuts her arm and Fuchsia steps away. All of her little body guards take Clove by the arms and tie her to a tree. I guess its better this way. After an hour of struggling and kicking, she gives up and watches Fuchsia draw in the ground of little hearts and an A in each of them. One of the body guards kisses her cheek and she kisses him back. "Hello?" I ask. They take a break and look at me. "What?!" I turn away. "Nothing."

We sleep, and I watch Clove still try to free herself. I struggle to sleep watching Clove so uncomfortable. When no one's looking, I sneak behind the tree and untie her. She rubs at her red wrists and says, "You couldn't have thought of that earlier?" I smile and she falls asleep in my lap. Then I doze off too.

I wake to the smell of smoke and debris falling from the sky. It's a fire! A burning tree falls inches away from me and I wake up Clove, Marvel, and Glimmer. "We have to get out of here!" I yell. We all look at Fuchsia, still sound asleep. "Bye Fuchsia." Clove says and we run for the safest looking area. I push them all in front of me when Glimmer collapses. "Get up!" I yell. We all watch our heads for falling, burning branches. Clove coughs violently and we all start at it too. My lungs feel like they're on fire, and my eyes water from the smoke. I see a small exit and we dash for it. A tree blocks our path and I quickly stop. We're surrounded by walls of burning wood, and it's inching towards us. "Cato!" Clove yells. A fireball skims our faces and we all start to panic. I hold Clove tightly as we all cough, and gag. I yank everyone through a narrow opening and Clove's jacket catches fire. I rip it off of her and we continue to run. We all get major burns, but Clove's is the worst out of all of us. Her arms are entirely peeled, and her legs have huge burn wounds that show flesh. As soon as we break out of the burning forest, we dive into the water. We all gasp for air and flush out our eyes, and nose. We all just float around on our backs in the water and I think of this as a good time to ask Clove about the issue in the past at the capitol. I swim over to Clove and I ask her. "Now tell me, what's wrong?" She rolls her eyes. "I thought we were passed this." "No, Clove please tell me, I won't be around to see you win." I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I can just give these pills to Cayta straight from the games. We're allowed to keep one thing from the games. I choose the pills for Cayta, and Clove will be alive. Everyone's happy, even my mom.

"Cato, here it is." I lean in to hear her response. "At the justice building, your mom came and talked to me. Even my own mom didn't come! She said she never really cared for me and that I don't deserve to live as much as you do. She told me to send you home." She says. I stand frozen in fear and she looks into my eyes with sadness. "Your mother wants you more than you think, I can't go back." She lets the water cover her face and I pull her out of the water by her shoulders. "Clove I can't let you die for me!" I say. "Please, please don't die." She doesn't say anything, she just put her hand on my shoulder. "I have to send you home Cato." "Clove I won't let you do this! So you want me to let you die? I can't let you go!" She looks away and tries to leave, but I tighten the grip on her wrists, still glowing bright red from the rope burns. "Ow Cato! Stop it!" I keep holding onto her, and I ask, "What about the kiss?" She finds my eyes and smiles. She presses her lips against mine and we kiss again. "Now I can't let you go." I whisper. She looks at me with a sad smile. "Life is all about letting go Cato. You just need to learn." I lean in to kiss her again, but right as I let go of her wrist, she was gone, and I just realized, I'm going to have to let the only girl I've ever loved go. I don't want to, and I won't.

* * *

**Alight this is slightly longer! Please review and There will be more romance and drama as soon as we get farther in! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Tracker Jackers

CLOVE's POV

I swim to the shore, feeling confused, and dazed about what just happened. I catch up with Marvel and Glimmer, and I see they're already making camp. "Where's lover boy?" I ask, trying to sound tough. "Maybe the fire was too much for him." Glimmer says. I help them set up the tent and I see Cato jump out of the water. "Someone's a little wet." I say mockingly. I pull him to the camp fire where we watch the fallen in the sky. Not too many important deaths, it's not like anyone was betting on them, which is good. Not for their families though. One by one, a tribute falls, leaving a whole family or district, crushed in depression until the next year. And it happens again. I close my eyes and I start to wonder about tomorrow, tonight, and yesterday. Tomorrow we will find new camp, tonight Marvel stands guard while we sleep, and yesterday we were almost killed by a team of amateurs. Cato wraps his arm around me and I hold it close. I grip my knife and think of what it would be like to win. I'd cuddle around the huge fire place with who? Not Cato, not even my own mother. I'd be sad, alone, and Ms. Ludwig would never forgive me. I've made my decision, and if Cato decides to let me live, he obviously doesn't love me.

It feels like I instantly fell asleep as I wake up the next morning, not remembering how I got myself to fall asleep. Glimmer shoves the sleeping bags and food into her bag and Marvel throws the leaves and sticks that used to be our tent into the forest. Have I not noticed that the tent was a giant capitol deformed leaf? The capitol will change you. Zipping up my vest, I hide my knives under my jacket for better camouflage. You can never be too careful. Cato loots out his bag again, and stares at his pills. "Cato you didn't really think you can send those back to Cayta?" He freezes. "I can't?" "Think Cato, when has the capitol ever done that?" I feel guilty for saying it in front of the capitol, but I'll die anyway. "Clove they have to!" He shouts. I won't take this. "Cato don't yell, what will that solve?" I feel like his mother, it feels cool. I feel like the boss, unlike when Cato tells me what to do a lot. Now come to think about it, he has been controlling me for most of my life, how could I let him do that? How could I have not realized that? "Nothing…" he says. I smile and walk over to Glimmer. "So, what's been going on with you and Marvel?" She blushes. "I don't see why you care." She says as her face immediately turns cold.

"Hey, we may not live to tomorrow, might want to tell me now?" She looks at the ground. "Marvel likes me and I like him end of story." Talk about no detail. "Just leave me alone." She quickly walks away. What did I ever do to her? Some district 1 girls are really sensitive, others are just ruthless. Glimmer's kind of in between the two at this point. I hurry over to Marvel because I feel awkward with Glimmer and Cato right now. Don't ask why, I just need someone like a brother to talk to. "Hey Marvel." I say. He doesn't answer. "Marvel?" Again, no answer. He turns away, leaving me alone. What is up with these people today? All of a sudden, out of the bushes is Peeta, the lover boy. "Thank goodness I found you guys!" He yells. We shush him up and look at him. "Hey lover boy you survived the fire?" He nods. "Barely, I got a few burns, but I'm alright." Cato mouths, _This guy is so useless!_ I nod and turn back to Peeta. "Where to?" He tilts his head to the side. "Fire girl!" I yell and he nods his head. "This is her trap!" He yells pointing to a small animal sized trap. "She must be going this way!"

After maybe hours of walking, we finally spot Fire girl by the river. "There she is!" Cato yells. We all frolic and skip to her as she sprints out of the water. We call for her and Peeta tags along in the back. She gives up running and climbs up a tree. "I'm coming for you!" Cato calls as he starts to climb the tree. "Come on Cato! Kill her Cato!" I cheer for him. He's nearly there when he grabs a branch, and it snaps letting him plunge to the ground. Glimmer shoots an arrow up barely missing her face. "Why don't you throw the sword" She mocks. Cat grabs the bow and shoots an arrow, also missing. "Just wait her out!" Lover boy says. "She's got to come down sometime, either that or starve to death." We all consider Peeta's plan and set up our sleeping bags. I keep an eye on Fire girl as she ties herself to the tree.

After maybe hours, I start to get impatient. "What is taking her so long?" I ask. Cato says, "Just be patient, something will happen soon." I grip my knives again and wait for something to happen. I feel tempted to throw a knife at her head, but she's way too high up. Glimmer walks around on guard duty, keeping a sharp eye on the girl. I try to get sleep, but as much as I want to stab Katniss in the back, it also seems very evil. Eventually I will have to kill her, and it will not be pretty. Sooner than expected, I fall asleep.

I wake up to a sharp pain in my body. Tracker Jackers! Fire girl dropped them on us, and I've already gotten several stings from them. I scream and it wakes everyone up. Wasn't Glimmer supposed to be on guard? Maybe this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for her laziness. I run and I hear Glimmer scream, "Wait!" There's no waiting for this one, we're all headed towards the cornucopia at this point. I hear Marvel scream her name, and Glimmer calls out for his. After several stings, I start to feel light headed. I refuse to pass out when I see, President Snow? He walks towards me in a purple suit, and he has a button on it that says, "Tracker Jackers, she's lost." I don't understand it until I see the drawing. A tracker jacker and an arrow. "Glimmer's gone?" I ask. President Snow speaks in Cato's voice and says, "Yes." I blink hard and rub my eyes. President Snow disappears leaving me, Cato, and Marvel standing alone. Marvel mumbles Glimmer's name and a tear trickles down his cheek. "I'm sorry." He says, and in one swift movement, he collapses on the ground unconscious. I hold my head and fall over into Cato's arms. "Are you ok?" He asks. "Of course I'm ok…" I trail off before I fall off of him and all goes black.

CATO's POV

I check Clove's pulse to see she's still breathing. I try to shake her awake but her eyes refuse to open. "Come on Clove, please wake up!" Her body becomes cold and I start to worry. I got several stings and I'm fine! I guess it doesn't take long to finish off a small girl like Clove. I leave her on the ground and put my ear to her chest. "Please breathe…" I say. Fortunately she's breathing, unfortunately, she's not breathing well. I lie her down with her head resting on a rock with moss. I sit with my head covered in my arms, and I leave Marvel's body alone. What's it to me if he's killed? District 1 was never enough for me. Holding her hand I beg for her to stay, I beg for her to breathe. The venom is strong. The venom is…

* * *

I wake up shaking my head. Did I just black out? I sit up fast and hold my head. Clove pushes me back to the ground slowly, and I smile. "Thank goodness you're alive!" I say. She looks concerned and says, "Thank goodness YOU'RE alive! You were out for days! Marvel and I were so worried about you!" Marvel gives me a thumbs up and I put my attention back to Clove. "I'm so sorry I left you." I apologize. She puts her finger on my lips and kisses me. "You never left." Joy spreads through my body, when I immediately turn cold. We can't be together forever, we can't be together for more than a week at most. Maybe when she wins she won't be happy, when our love tears and breaks her heart as I die. What good will that do for anyone? I'll die knowing I can never have her, and she'll live knowing there was nothing she could do to keep me. I almost start crying to the thought, but the Hunger Games is trying to break us. I clutch her hand and she pulls me to my feet. "Now we can start to go." We walk to the cornucopia and we see a whole load of things that the other tributes left. There are extra vests full of knives, weapons, and dozens of packs of food. We all go on a frenzy, taking backpacks, and claiming what's ours. Marvel's still pretty depressed, and he wouldn't stop holding onto a small flower, that glimmers in the sunlight. I guess it reminds him of her. I pat his back, and full of tears, he leads me into the forest.

"Look Marvel, I can't leave Clove now, I…" he slaps me across the face. I smack him back, and we start to fight. "I can't believe you would do this to me!" We punch each other until we bring weapons out. "You kissed Glimmer, didn't you?" he asks. I can't believe he would bring this up now. "She kissed me Marvel!" I yell. We hack at each other until we're full of scars and bruises, and then he tells me. "Seeing you and Clove so happy, made me feel like I was such a jerk to Glimmer. Now that she's gone, she'll never get to know that. That's why no one else can be happy in this death trap!" He storms away, and all I can think about is how Marvel is going to sabotage me and Clove.

We arrive back at the cornucopia and I see Clove talking to some skimpy kid from 3. "Clove?" I ask drawing my sword. She stands and looks concerned. "What happened to you two?" We look at each other and say, "We ran into a couple tributes, don't worry we finished them off."

"Then how come I didn't hear the cannon?" Marvel jumps in and says, "You didn't? Must've been the tracker jacker side effects. It's alright a small person like you still needs time to get rid of them." She smiles, "Ok, well this is Tock, and he's going to guard our things." I look at him in disgust and say, "So? Anyone can do that."

"No sir, I rewire the mines, so when you get close to the stuff, you're blown to sky high!" He mimics. There's one side effect to that plan, "What about the stuff, won't it be blown up too?" We all look at each other, and decide to put that problem to the side for now. I see Peeta, rushing Katniss, and persuading her to run. "Hey!" I yell. It's too late, fire girl is already off, leaving Peeta to face the consequences. I slice him in the leg and he limps away. I should've killed him, but for a lie that big? He's going to suffer through it. "Look!" Marvel yells. Our eyes fall on this huge cloud of smoke, and we all run to check it out. To our surprise, we see a small girl run off into the bushes. "Marvel, get the girl!" I yell. He looks at me with eyes that read, "She's only 12, I can't kill her." But someone has to do it sooner or later, and that person will be Marvel.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry I haven't been writing in a while, the school year has started and all of it's after school stuff has too! Thanks for all the reviews and please keep reading and reviewing! We are sneaking up on the end and a new book I'm writing is about Foxface is in progress! So when that's up please make sure to check that out! The next chapter will be up by Saturday so keep you eye on my page!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Stunning Surprise

CLOVE's POV

I watch as Marvel enters the forest, and I worry if he will ever come back. "Marvel wait…" I say. I give him the little flower that he carries for Glimmer. "Go get her." He smiles and runs off. "He's not coming back is he?" I ask. Cato turns and walks away, as I follow. "You know…" I begin. "For a rich boy, Marvel's alright." I remember my first talk with Marvel, that didn't end well. I actually talked to him while Cato was asleep, and it went a little like this…

I was going to get firewood when Marvel pulled me aside. "Marvel I don't have time for this" I said. When he didn't let me go I started to claw at him. He held me by the wrists and he told me to listen. "Marvel I don't get it!" I said. "We will never be together!" I pushed him away and he tightened his grip on me. "Listen shrimp! Now that Glimmer has died, I'm left with no one!" I shake my head. "So?" He let me go and slapped me. "Glimmer suffered and all you can do is say so? Glimmer and I had something, and I don't expect you and Cato are going to be happy when I'm through with you!" I drew my knife and he dropped his spear. "Not that way little girl." He grabbed the back of my head and kissed me. I took my knife and cut his arm, and as he stepped back, I said, "Don't ever kiss me again!" But he wasn't done. He took his spear, and threatened to run me through when I punched him in the face. He spit blood and kissed me again. He already violated my rule, so I bite down on his lip. Hard. He starts to bleed and I throw any heavy object I can find at him, until he falls over unconscious.

I choke because I have mixed feelings for Marvel. I hate Marvel, but a part of him told me he was just upset. I would start freaking out too if Cato died right in front of me, and knew there was nothing I could do to save him. That's rough, because at the capitol he was just so nice to me. Oh, I haven't told you guys that yet. Whoops. It was on the roof, after training, and I snuck up to see Marvel, because he said he would comfort me in my time of need. I ran up the stairs to see Marvel with open arms. Feeling weak, I dive in. "There there Clove, Cato doesn't know what he's doing." I wiped my eyes. "Yes he does, he kissed her right in front of me." He stroked my hair and kneeled down and looked up at me. "In these games you should know, if I go crazy, deep down, I'll always be here for you." Marvel has always been like a big brother to me, and when he kissed me, it was just plain awkward.

"He's not alright! He's a total jerk!" Cato protested. "Everyone's going crazy in these games Cato. Marvel deserves some respect before death. We make it back to the camp to see everything has been blown up by the land mines. Tock just sits there, ready to run. "What did you do?!" Cato starts to enrage. Tock backs away in fear and I mumble, "I told you this would happen." Cato twists his neck and I hear a loud snap. He falls to the ground with a large THUD and the cannon sounds immediately. "Cato!" I yell. I kneel down to Tock to feel his pulse. He's dead. "You could've given him a chance to explain!" I complain. To me, Tock was the only normal one around here. "Well there goes all our stuff." I say. Cato kicks a shredded piece of metal and it bounces off the side of the cornucopia. I rub my eyes as I lay down on a patch of grass. I hear a loud boom, and I see Marvel's face in the sky. "Goodbye." I mumble. Cato sits with me and we hear another cannon, symbolizing Rue's death. I wipe the tears from my eyes and I say, "She was only 12." Cato puts his arm around me and I let my eyes close.

I wake up in the middle of the night, and I decide to hunt while Cato's asleep. I pick up my knives and go jogging into the forest. I come across a girl with a campfire and I pop into her camp. Or should I say THEIR camp. "Well look who's here?" I don't believe it. It's Fuchsia, and her boyfriend Alex. All her little apprentices surround me and I ready my knife. "No need Clove darling, unless you want to be tied up again." I snarl at her and sit down by force. "Now how are you dear Clove? Thought you could get rid of us in the fire? I'm afraid it's much harder than that." Alex raises his sword and I jump out of the way. "Ooh a career would be helpful miss." One of the apprentices says. Fuchsia raises her eyebrows. "Yes that would be nice!" They hold me down and I picture me killing them in my head. I quickly kick Alex in the shin, and stab both of the apprentices in the stomach. I hold the knife up to Fuchsia's neck and I say, "Any last words?" Just like that I see Alex come at me with his fist and everything goes black.

I wake up on Cato's lap and I ask, "Was that all a dream?" I hold my head and I feel a large bump. Nope. "I saw you were gone, so I looked for you. Good thing I came just in time because to the looks of it, Fuchsia was about to cut you open." I cough and smile. "Well, is she at least dead?" He nods and I let out a sigh of relief. "No more Fuchsia crew anymore." I look into the sky expecting for something to happen, when the horrifying truth popped into my head. There's only six of us left.

"Cato I…" I trail off. I love Cato, but at six people left, we have to split up. "Cato I can't." He looks confused. "There are only six of us." His eyes widen and he grasps my hand. "Clove don't go you can't leave me now!" I pull away from him and I turn around. "If you truly love me Cato, you'd let go of us." I kiss his hand and I start to walk into the forest. "I just don't want it to come down to the two of us." Then I continue into the woods. He runs up from behind me and slams me into a tree. "Clove! You can't just decide to walk out on me like that! I love you." His grip tightens and I get extremely uncomfortable. "Let me go Cato." I refuse to make Cato suffer because of me, I can't live. I don't want to go home knowing I can't do anything! He releases my wrists and I become inches away from his face. I feel as though we're about to kiss, when I pull away, and sprint into the forest.

When I can't run anymore, I sit on the ground and start to cry. I miss Cato, but I had to leave. We could've never been anyway. The Capitol must have its victor. Right when I think I've found true love, it's broken by the games. I pull myself together and let my anger out on the tree. I keep chucking knives at it, and screaming.

Angry at The capitol for making me die.

Angry at Cato for making me love him.

Angry at Fire Girl because I can't kill her.

Angry at Lover boy for lying to us.

I scream in frustration and collapse on the ground.

CATO's POV

I kick pieces of metal that came from the explosion at the cornucopia. Why did Clove just drop that on me? What have I ever done to her? But I guess it is for the best, there are only 6 of us left. Let's recap, now there's Fire girl, Lover boy, the big guy, Me, Clove, and the fox girl. I look in the sky, and I think hard about what just happened. I jump into the lake, and soak my face in the cold water. I sigh and flush out my eyes and nose, still stinging from tracker jackers. I stare at the sky, and I ask for a miracle. When all my hope was slowly vanishing, something amazing happened. "Attention ladies and gentlemen, there has been a slight rule change. Now there may be two victors, if they both originate from the same district. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

* * *

**Welcome to the end of the chapter! Cato's POV will start the next one and there may be some surprise visitors on Cato's way to Clove! Keep your eye on my page and be sure to check out My other book, From the eyes of a Fox! I'll write to you soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: Nightmares

CATO's POV

I rub my eyes and I can't believe what I have just heard.

There can be two.

"Peeta!" I hear someone yell. Probably fire girl, why isn't she dead yet? It makes me angry that I can't kill her, and it makes me even angrier to know she might even be able to kill me. I came to the hunger games to win, for Cayta. But what about Clove? She's probably still out there, searching for me. I hold my head in my hands and I get myself straight. I kill Katniss. That's my only objective right now, except for finding Clove.

It would be so much easier if Clove just stayed with me, why did she go again? We could've talked, or arranged something. What did she say again? "If you truly love me, you'd let go of us." That hurt, a lot. Now, Clove won't have to go. I kiss my hands and throw it to the sky, thinking about how gracious the gamemakers are being. Why would they let two tributes win? Just like that? It was probably Lover boy, and Fire girl's fake romance story. "Let there be two!" They would say. Clove and I aren't just going to sit around while Katniss and Peeta stroll on their way to victory! This means war.

I grab my things, and run into the forest, hoping I'd come across Clove. I hear total and utter silence. "Please don't be dead." I whisper to myself. I come across a cave, and I hear an echo of voices. I take a look into the cave and I see Katniss, the girl on fire. I ready my sword, preparing to lunge at them, when a parachute catches my eye. It looks like a container of soup, how come we don't get things like that? I duck behind the bush and I watch her come out, and read the label.

She smiles and runs inside, probably telling Peeta about their "wonderful" surprise. I hold up my spear, thinking about myself into the future. I'd lunge at them, and it would be two against one. The odds would be against me, and I tap the tip of my spear. I'm big, and tall. What does Katniss have? A bow and a few arrows, and according to the cut I gave Peeta, she's probably nursing him back to health.

I want to see Clove before I make any more stupid mistakes, so I just keep walking.

"Clove?" I whisper.

I hear more silence, and I feel a splitting pain in my arm.

"Ah!" I scream as I yank the dagger out of my upper arm.

I turn around and I see the girl from 5, holding a dagger shakily in one arm, and a handful of seeds in the other. "What are you going to do? Plant seeds into my arm?" I ask sarcastically.

"I was aiming for your head!" She says. She throws another knife, but it misses by a mile and the battle begins.

"You've got a lot to work on 5!" She keeps throwing daggers angrily and I keep dodging them. One by one, miss miss miss! I laugh and taunt her, and I aim my spear right between her eyes.

To my surprise, I see her face kind of looks like a fox. Foxface, I shall call her. "How's it going Foxface?" I yell.

"Don't call me that!" She yells back as if she's been called that before. I throw the spear, but she ducks almost instantly and she yanks the backpack off of my arm.

I shout for her to give it back, but she deflects my blade, and trips me. I fall flat on my face and I stare in her direction, but she's gone. Where did she go, and how can she move that fast? Wherever she is now, she has all of my things with her. I dust myself off and I look at her footprints, small and light. She doesn't look very heavy anyway. Foxface may be a threat to us if she can get my stuff like that and just be on her way. I sprint through the forest, trying to find either Foxface or Clove. Where are they?

"Clove?" I try to whisper again, but it comes out as a yell. I quickly cover my mouth, and then I slowly release my hands. I take a break at the tree, and I wait for Clove to come.

My vision blurry, and my head spinning, I walk around, screaming at the top of my lungs, yelling Clove's name. Nothing comes out though, and I feel my neck, now warm. I flinch to the pain and I dare look at my hand, now oozing with blood. My eyes find the sky and I see Clove. She's wearing a pretty white dress and a golden halo around her dark hair. Her wings spread across the sky and I realize, she's my angel. "Are you dead?" I try to ask. She giggles, "Me?" I nod my head and I feel blood still escaping from my neck.

"Help me!" I yell to her.

She slowly shakes her head and says, "I'm dead Cato, especially to you."

You're not dead, I love you! I try to say something, but nothing comes out. I roll on the ground, in tears and I wait for her to comfort me like she always does. I open one eye, and I just see a bright star.

I wake up gasping, and I hold my neck. No blood, good. That means it was all a dream, Clove is probably still alive, and so am I. What did my dream mean? She said, "I am dead, especially to you." She's not dead to me, I'll never let her go, and no matter how hard she tries to get rid of me. Why would she try to get rid of me? I look up into the sky, no Clove. What am I doing? I'm acting insane thinking a dream could tell me the future. When did I fall asleep? I don't remember dozing off, and my head kind of hurts. I feel a large lump in the center of my head, and I see my sword is gone.

"What the…?" I look around, thinking it must have been the fox girl. Clever, maybe a future ally. Of course not Cato, it's too late to start considering more teammates. I kick around the rocks, thinking back to when Clove left me. I pick up my pack, and just start walking again.

* * *

**Please everyone read my Hunger Games fanfic of the 1st quarter quell! I hope you like this chapter and also look at my Foxface story!**


	10. Chapter 10: Clove alone

CLOVE's POV

I hear Seneca Crane announce there can be two victors, and my heart literally skips a beat. What did I do? I'm an idiot for leaving Cato, and now I don't even know where he is. "Cato, where are you?" I mumble under my breath. I look at the sky, and the shimmer of the force field reflects off of my eyes. I think of Cato, running his fingers through my hair and telling me it's going to be alright. What a fool I am for I would be safe here, no one's safe here.

I sigh and pluck a flower from the ground, and I pluck the petals off of it, one by one. "He loves me, he loves me not…" I feel like a little girl, using petals to determine my love and fate, but somehow it calms me. I get to the last petal, ready to say he loves me not. I throw the flower on the ground and I say, "He loves me!" I twirl around and fall on the hard grassy floor. I play with my hair, bunched into little balls of brown, twisted and tangled, with dirt and grass weaved into it. I take a knife from my belt and I carve the tree a heart, and then I throw a knife at it, lodging itself in the middle. I rip it out and I think, where could he be?

I grab a hold of my knife and I watch out for anymore tributes. Who's left? Thresh, Me, Cato, Fire girl, lover boy, and the fox girl. I haven't encountered the fox lady yet, but she seems pretty devious. I keep trudging through the mud, keeping an eye out for Cato, when I see a spear whizz by my ear. I whip around to see Thresh, standing and breathing heavily. He's almost double my size and he looks down on my like I'm lunch. I ready myself to throw a knife, but when he charges at me, I only tell myself to run. I'm very fast, but Thresh is a machine waiting to cut me open.

"You seen Rue?" He demands, almost like he is angry, and in pain. "No!" I yell back. I throw rocks back at him, waiting for myself to throw a knife, but I don't.

"Where is Rue?" He demands. I ignore him and I keep running. "Is she dead?" I start to feel my legs burst into flames and my throat feels scratchy. I trip over a large root, and Thresh tackles me. He keeps my wrists on the ground, and I try to escape but his large body is too heavy. "WHERE IS RUE?!" He asks, spitting on my face. "She's dead probably." I admit. This only angers him more. "Please spare me." I beg. "How did she die?" She yells again. "I don't know!" I scream back. He slaps me hard in the face, and my wrist immediately jiggles free. I grab one of my knives and stab his wrist, so the blade pokes out the other end. He screams in pain and shoves me off the hill, and I tumble down the side.

I roll down so fast, I almost feel like I'm in a train, but I run into almost every single rock and plant in the area. I slide into a ramp shaped area and it launches me into the air. I stop spinning for a moment, trying to hold in my lunch. I feel the air brush through my body, and I immediately start falling. I hear a loud thud and I feel my ribs. Are they broken? They feel like it. I feel all the bruises on my arms and legs, and I push myself up. I lie there, helpless and weak, whispering Cato's name. Now, I fear Thresh, even if I did run his wrist through. I feel my chest which is now pounding with exhaustion, and I see my hand is red. I see one of my knives shoved itself into a layer of my skin, but it's a minor injury.

I stand up and tell myself to stop being weak. I've been kidnapped by Fuchsia and Alex twice, and now Thresh? No more of this, I'm not going to be the small helpless girl everyone thinks of me to be. My new character is all deadly, and strong.

I walk off all my injuries, and I try to hide the limp. I wait for a cannon to go off, symbolizing Thresh's death, but I hear more silence. I sit down, and I spot a bright red apple, dangling above my head. I reach up to pluck it, and I realize it's not poisoned. I carve into it with my knife and I take a bite. The juice explodes in my mouth, as I admire the first piece of food I've eaten since this morning. I finish the apple sooner than usual, and I search around for another. I see a small bush, filled with blueberries, only they're not blueberries. It's nightlock. I'd be dead in a minute if I eat this, so I just keep on walking.

I spot a lake, not too far away from here and I sprint towards it. I splash in the cold water, and I soak my wounds. I float on my back in the current, and I realize I'm in a different place. I see I have drifted downstream, and I look at the horrors that await me. A waterfall. I swim as fast as I can, and I try to avoid it. Hopelessly failing, I keep swimming, when I fall down a drop off. I glide down the waterfall, and I admire the long drop, and the beauty the gamemakers put into it. I hold my breath as I plunge into the water, slapping my stomach hard as I belly flop into the cold water. I resurface, sputtering out water and coughing. I stare around, and I wonder where I am. I don't think anyone's been in this area, and I wonder why.

I spot a small parachute, collecting dust by a rock. Someone must've missed it on their way out. I snatch the small silver container, and I peer into it. Pills, they are labeled, 'Pain relievers.' I look at the card, and it's made out to Fuchsia. I take the correct serving of pills and I immediately feel better, like I could fly. I feel around for my knives, but I realize my vest is gone. I panic as I see it floating around in the river. I grab it, but I see there are no knives in it. Where did they go?

I dive in the shallow lake for my knives, but I only come across three. Depressed, I pick up my vest and strap it on my wet shirt. I curl up by a tree and my eyes wander to the sky.

Where are you Cato?

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry the chapters are really short, but I'm running out of ideas now that Clove and Cato are separated. More chapters yet to come and be sure to check out my Foxface fanfiction and my first quarter quell. I promise I'll write about other stuff soon like Harry Potter and stuff. Thanks for the reviews! You all really make my day by coming back to read them everyday! Keep them coming!**


	11. Chapter 11: Reunion

CATO's POV

I run through the forest, panting, sweating, bleeding.

Where is that girl? I think about where I would be if I were her, probably looking for me. That doesn't help me at all. I peer through the tree's small opening, and I see a large waterfall. At the bottom, I see land that is unsecured. I peek over the flowing water, and I see the bottom is hundreds of feet below. I look around for another way down and I spot a stairway made of rock. It's unstable, but safer.

I make my way down, cautiously minding my step, and I refuse to let myself look down. I step on a loose rock and watch as it plunges into the water, and I feel my hands shaking. I leap down from rock to rock until I'm about 20 feet above the river. A rock falls out of the wall and the last I see is the rock aiming in between my eyes until I totally black out.

I open my eyes to a wet cloth on my fore head, Clove? I open my eyes, shakily and I see Clove's vest of knives, she was here. I feel a large bump on my forehead and observe it. It's bigger than usual, and I look at myself in the reflection. My lip is bleeding and I still feel dizzy. Why would Clove leave her vest here? Was she going to find an ally? No Cato, why would she do that? I hear a scream in the distance and I immediately run towards it. My legs turn into jello and I flop over on my face.

"Clove!" I yell. She's too far away. I assume the scream is coming from her. I push myself back to my feet, only to make it a few yards before my knees buckle again.

I hear her scream again, but this time it's softer. Something doesn't feel right about her scream though, it's too, how you put it, mature. Ok, slap me now, but Clove's screams are a tad more girly. I pull myself up again and I push through the bushes. I explode through the wild berry bush and I only see Thresh, and Foxface. Where's Clove? I watch as Thresh spins around and growls at me. "Did YOU kill Rue?"

He's big, really big actually. I point a stick I found off the ground that I sharpened at him. "Where. Is. CLOVE?" I demand. He picks Foxface off the ground, and throws her into the bushes. She moans with pain, and I don't feel pity on her. I throw the spear hard at Thresh, but he dodges it and charges at me. My eyes widen as I fumble backwards and run for my life. I snatch up Clove's vest when I get to the camp, and I chuck the remaining three knives at him. They all miss, and I throw the vest down as I plunge into the water. I hold my breath and wait for him to tackle me, but it appears he's fled.

Why?

I emerge from the surface and I back up onto some one's feet. I expect it to be Thresh and wait for death, but when I turn around, I see Clove's face inches away from mine and we kiss.

Finally my search has come to an end.

CLOVE's POV

I kiss Cato for a while, oh how I've missed him. I want him to tell me it's going to be ok, and I'll be safe, but nothing comes out of him. No laugh, no kind words, just silence.

I pull away for a minute, looking into his deep, brown eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asks, seeing the concerned look on my face. I lick my lips, and study the new Cato. His body is cold, unlike the warmth that usually opens up to me when I was ever struggling.

His blonde cut hair, now ragged and dirty, with eyes of an animal. His eyes twitch as I try to look at them more closely. Then, he pulls away.

"Marvel killed the girl from 11, right?" I nod, wondering why he would ask a question like that

"Well, I assume he did." He looks around; studying the area like it could give him clues to figuring out this puzzle of a game. My head drops, remembering what kind of world we live in. Marvel killed Rue. In the arena, that's normal conversation. At least in district 2 we'd actually talk about how we are, not who was killed by who.

Cato's cheekbones are high, and full, but they almost look deathly skinny, and boney.

"Are you ok?" I ask, with a worried tone in my voice. He nods, concentrating on something, that doesn't relate to me at all. His eyes trail away from mine, and he stares at the floor. My small hand, finds his chin and forces his eyes to mine, inches from me. He tries to kiss me, when I suddenly scoot away. He tries to read me, but I'm just not in the best mood.

"Now, are you ok?"he asks. I look at him, harder this time.

"No." I reply. "Something happened before you came, before Thresh and the river."

* * *

**Ooh a mystery! Sorry I really don't have a lot of time to write now, so the chapters are going to be shorter, which is more waiting for you. Don't worry I promise there will be another chapter waiting for you next week! Read my other Foxface story if you have time, and it won't be updating anytime soon because I can't figure out where I saved the story :(**


	12. Chapter 12: Very Berry

CATO's POV

"I…" She starts.

"Come on! Spit it out!" I say harshly, desperate for information.

"Thresh and I formed an… uh… Alliance!"

"What do you mean?" I demand.

"Like, right after we got separated." Clove bites her lips struggling to tell me, or keep it concealed.

"Thresh and I kind of… formed an alliance." My eyes widen, trying to picture Clove and Thresh working together, and what happened?

"How? What? When did you decide to team with Thresh?" She blushes, but not bashfully, more like, embarrassed.

"It was the worst decision I've ever made Cato, I swear…" I look away, but why? I shouldn't be mad at her for forming another alliance, so why am I so angry?

"Tell me about it, start from where Seneca Crane announced the two victors stuff." I look deep into her eyes, but she is focusing on something else, then she jumps.

"Cato, not now we have to go!" She yanks me by my wrist and helps me through the forest. I hear footsteps behind us, heavy ones, and my jog turns into a sprint. Now I'm dragging Clove.

I see a spear appear out of nowhere, and I start to panic. Who else would it be besides Thresh?

"I'm coming for you 2!" He yells, with anger in his voice. I push through all the burning pain in my legs and I hear Clove start to wheeze.

"No slowing down now!" I yell, and I scoop up Clove in my arms. Now, every part of my body is aching, and I trip in my steps. Eventually, Clove recovers and takes the pain out of my arms and I fall flat on my face. I don't hear Thresh, and we're safe.

"You…and…him?!" I yell through a pant.

She shakes her head. "No, we didn't, I just didn't want to tell you…" My eyes are wet with tears, but I blink them away. A career doesn't cry, not in the arena anyway.

"What is it Clove? The truth!" My voice starts to soften, and I sit.

"Nothing… I mean, I'll tell you later." I grab her wrist as she stands up to walk away.

"Let go of me" She says sternly, digging a hole into my eyes with hers. I start to study her a little more closely, and I see her face is beaded in sweat, dirt, and blood. Obediently, I release her and she starts to climb up a tree.

"Can you be any more clingy?"

By the time morning comes, I immediately start to go hunting, without telling Clove where I'm going. She gets mad way too often. I didn't even do anything this time, maybe it's just her. Maybe that thing that happened is too much for her to handle, and just needs a break.

I swing my sword around, pretending to hack up someone, but the tree is a bit too sturdy. I lean my head on the tree, and I think about what I'm really doing. What am I doing? I see a bush, full of white berries. I run over to them and inspect them, checking for poison. They smell ok, they look ok. I pop one into my mouth, they taste ok. I grab a handful and stuff it into my mouth, when I realize I picked the bush clean. Wow, the bush is a pretty color, and why is the sky such a bluish color? It makes me laugh, blue is also a pretty color.

What am I holding? Oh yeah, it's a sword. "Hey Capitol!" I yell into the sky. Why am I talking to the sky? I'm so far down!

"I want more berries!" I miss the pretty white berries, they taste like lemonade balls, or balls of lemonade. Whatever I want to call it. I feel around my mouth, hoping to find some more scraps of the pretty berries, but I don't.

I grunt in frustration and sit on a nearby log. Why am I mad at Clove? She's so pretty, and nice. Why should I care about what she wants to tell me? I should go apologize to her, but first I should bring her a present. I pick up a bunch of white flowers, almost like the berry's color. I find them in a pile, already plucked. They look like they have been placed around a person, a small person. Like a child, who would put a child in the Hunger Games?

I set the flowers back where I found them, they look pretty where they are. I adventure through the forest some more and I come across a patch of purple flowers. These ones are prettier anyway. I scoop up a handful of them and weave them into a little halo that would fit around Clove's head. It's so small!

I walk back to camp when I start to feel dizzy. Am I allergic to these berries? I keep my walk straight, well… I try to. I bump into Clove's tree hard, and I fall on my tailbone. I hear a shaking in the leaves, and Clove tumbles out as well.

"Cato!" she yells frustrated.

"That's my name!" I say, smiling from ear to ear. I give her a kiss on the cheek and swing the halo of flowers around her head.

"I made something for you!" I say happily. She looks at me. Not happily, but confused. Why is she confused?

"What did you eat?" She asks laughing now. I join her, but I don't know what's so funny.

"I wish I had some more of those lemonade berries, but the capitol doesn't want to give me seconds…"

She smacks the palm of her hand to her forehead. Why? That must've hurt a lot!

"Don't do that you'll make your pretty little face all red!" I move her hand away from her forehead, and I kiss it. I wobble over to my teal colored backpack, or is it black? Red maybe?

"Oh gosh Cato…" She walks over to the backpack, and pulls out a bottle with some pills in it.

"Say Ahh!"

* * *

**Sorry I can't promise you guys anything right now but some nice reviews would really help with the frequency of my chapters! Thanks!**


End file.
